treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tribe of Setting Suns
"The Sun brings us food, the Sun brings us life, the Sun brings us everything." - Gaze, the first Sunwatcher History The Tribe was founded by a she-cat by the name of Gaze. She had formed a group of loners and other cats, being chosen as the leader by all of them. She had a deep belief in the sun and made the others in believers as well. The group decided to name their group about their religion. The bordering group that is there today was not there at first. The Setting Suns were the first Tribe, before a pack of dark, mysterious cats can to settle in the mountainside beside them. They weren't a bother at first, until they began to attack their patrols and enter the territory. The new group proclaimed themselves as the Tribe of Black Sun. They also based their ranks around the Setting Suns ranks, just changing the names and some of the rules. They were at war for many moons before a period of peace, and they established a few rules to agree on. It was this way until a cat named Five Claws of Flame, or Five for short, came along, and spread the rumor that Setting Suns cat killed the patrol he was on, and he killed the ones who did it. This was a lie, yet the Black Sun cats believed it entirely. They battled for moons, until Five became the Deathbringer. He ended the war, and the leaders of both Tribes made a peace treaty of some sort, agreeing over some rules. Right now, there has been no major fighting, although there is tension. Both Sunwatcher and Deathbringer don't want to fight though, so no war will start anytime soon. Territory This tribe lives near the mountains, many moons from the Clans, in a dispersed forest. They border the Tribe of Black Sun. They usually hunt mice, squirrel, vole, hare, birds and fish. Their camp is in the heart of the territory, with only several trees around the camp. They can clearly see the sunset and sunrise from their camp. Their camp is surrounded by strong walls, and their dens are all at the edges of camp. The meeting place is the Shining Ledge. Tribe Life The Tribe of the Setting Suns is a good-hearted and religious group. They are full of kind, bright and friendly cats. They are treated all as equals, and no one is left out. Death is a mournful and also a respectable thing. These cats believe that once a sun-believer dies, their spirit goes and joins the sun, becoming one of the rays on the sun. A shrine is put up to honor the cat. A "Rebirthing" ritual is done to any cat that is misbehaving or is an outsider that joins. The ritual includes Sunwatcher and the Lifesaver, them both bringing the cat into the Sunwatcher's den. Then, they are Reborn by getting their heads dunked under water until almost drowning. After, they are revived and given a mark on their head made of berry juice. All cats must reset any relationships they have with the cat, treating them as if they just met them (Unless they are the mates of the cat. That is an exception). This can only be done twice to a misbehaving cat before they are "Released", or killed. It does not count against a new arrival when it is preformed upon them. The Ranks Sunwatcher: Sunwatcher is the leader of the Tribe. He/She is the most respected and honored cat, and is supposed to be the kindest and calmest cat of them all. They can decide anything that can happen in the Tribe. Sunwatcher makes announcements from Shining Ledge, calling the words: "All those who can watch the Sun, join me for an announcement!" When a Sunwatcher kills a cat, they are supposed to dunk their head underwater for as long as possible, and let the water wash off the blood alone. Purifier: The deputy. Their job is to help cats be good, kind and pure. They assist anyone when needed. They become the Sunwatcher when the Sunwatcher dies or retires. Lifesaver: They are the healers of the Tribe. They are supposed to heal any injured or sick cat that is brought in, no questions asked. The Lifesaver may have two apprentices, the eldest one taking over when the current one dies or retires. They may have a mate and kits. Prey Hunter: '''They are the cats who hunt for the Tribe. '''Guards: They are the cats who guard and defend the Tribe. Lightfollower: The apprentices. They choose what they want to be on Graduation Day. They are to switch mentors everyday, in the order of: A Guard, a Prey Hunter, and the Lifesaver. They will learn everything they need to know. Mothers: Mothers of kittens Kits: Kittens. Are made Lightfollowers at six moons. Elders: Cats who have retired. Category:Tribes Category:Information